


A Quick Submission

by NidoranDuran



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eager to find out for herself what Hibiki is capable of, Airi ties him down to the bed and has her way with him. Commissioned by Grayjack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Submission

Airi pinned Hibiki down against the bed, and for someone with such a narrow and slim body she was able to push her weight around quite well, ensuring that her ally couldn't do very much to combat her hold, not that he had any intention to. “What has you so hard?” She sat in his lap, grinding back and forth teasingly against the bulge in his pants while her hands kept his wrists down against the bed, ensuring his utter stillness and cooperation. Due to the nature of her skirt, so short as to flirt with almost flashing the bottom of her panties to anyone who passed by as it hugged her hips and rear, Hibiki's bulge was flush against her panties in particular, and she could feel the bump quite snugly against her mound, which grew wetter from the friction as she smiled down at him. “Do you get off on girls holding you down like this, pervert?”

“I do when it's girls like you,” Hibiki said with a smirk, playing her domination off coolly as he looked into her eyes, not quite challenging her gaze, but certainly responding to it with a little playfulness. He could see the payoff to his remark in her smile, which grew as she took in his response, grinding a little harder down against him and even leaning in for a kiss as her soft, fuzzy hat slipped forward a little, nearly coming off entirely.

"That's the right answer," she purred, biting down softly on his lip as she released his wrists, going for her long white scarf and swiftly undoing it. "But just in case, I need to make sure you keep giving me more right answers." Her tease was doing more to wind her up than it was Hibiki, but she didn't mind too much, knowing exactly what she had in mind for him and that he would just short of begging for it by the time he'd get his. Once she had her scarf off, she wrapped quickly got it around one of his wrists, dragging it along and through the loop in the headboard before wrapping the opposite end around his other wrist. After a little tightening and testing to see that she had a solid knot that would stand up to his squirming, she pulled back up again, smiling down at him as he struggled a bit. His own pushes against it as he struggled for freedom were the approval of her handiwork that she needed. "Now I can see what all the fuss is about. I'd better not have been lied to!"

"There's been fuss?" he asked, face lighting up in realization as she licked her lips and lifted up off of his lap, slowly pulling herself toward him.

"Girls talk," she said with a happy shrug, her leather skirt needing no lifting as she sat back down, this time atop his face, with her panties still covering her mound. "And Makoto has had a lot to say about what you can do with your tongue, so I'd like to feel it for myself." Shifting her weight, she pushed herself down against his face, ignoring the her gray and white striped panties got in the way of that. "So you'd better not disappoint, Hibiki." Makoto and Hibiki had a casual thing going on between them for the couple days, and once Airi got word of it from the source, she decided she wanted in on the action too; she'd talked up his abilities far too much not to want to give it a try.

With no intention of letting the redhead down, Hibiki laid a few aggressive, firm kisses against her panties, feeling the soft and puffy lips through the fabric; if she wanted to be eaten out, he'd do it regardless of whatever odd limitations were upon him. His tongue pushed out from between his lips and took a few licks against the outline of her plump mound through the tight underwear, and her pussy was slick enough to be leaking through a little, imparting the fabric with the flavour of her nectar, slightly tart and a little sweet. Taking guidance from the intriguing taste, he focused his licks onto the wet spot forming, although his attention made it grow quite quickly, the redhead moaning as she felt him focus his attention where it counted.

Airi grabbed onto the headboard and rocked back and forth a little. It was the middle of the evening and right in the JP's headquarters, hardly a very private location or time, which added a dirty thrill to it all for her; she had Hibiki bound and licking her from below at a time when anyone could came knocked on the door in interruption. Or, given some of her less housebroken allies' tendencies, just burst right in. Her weight pushed against his lips for a little, the soft noises she made letting him know he was on track, until she simply could not wait to feel his tongue directly on her pussy any longer. The panties were a tease that had served their purpose, and she pulled herself up, letting him catch a breath as she slid them down her legs, keeping the bunched up around one stocking-clad ankle for later use before she sank right back down, this time for real.

Hibiki went right back to licking her mound without missing a beat, eager to keep up the attention as his tongue pressed to her plump labia directly, the taste a little stronger now as he got it right from the source. He lapped up and down--but gradually working his way upward a little more with each lick--along the soft, quivering lips, occasionally pushing in between them to briefly tease what lay beneath, until he was at her sensitive clitoris. He gave the aching nub a soft kiss, followed by a firmer kiss, and when his tongue first slithered a quick circle around it, her thighs clamped down tightly around his head and she was grabbing at his hair. Her weight shifted in a way that said she was bending back a little, spine arching under the pleasure, and Hibiki assumed that he'd proven in that moment that Makoto wasn't speaking out of a lack of standards.

"Nngh, this was a good idea," she noted to herself, one hand tight in Hibiki's hair, pulling his head up a little to keep his mouth tight against her dripping folds as her thighs held him in place. Her other hand clung to the headboard for balance, and her body slowly started to rock back and forth, her slick pussy grinding against his lips as she asserted herself playfully over him. "You're definitely as good as she said, but you'd better not take that as an excuse to slow down!"

Hibiki wouldn't dream of such a thing, and in fact only ate her out more vigorously in response, his tongue getting faster and deeper into her, really putting her through her paces. The way she moved atop his lips was exhilarating, his cock totally hard and contained only by his jeans at that point as she worked him over so sweetly. He'd agreed to let her dominate him a little, and the only regret he had about it was that he'd misjudged his self-control; were his hands not tied up, he would be masturbating quite hard as she facesat him. Furiously, in fact. Her moans were sweet and the thighs clenching around the sides of his head were soft, and the quivering, hot pussy tasted amazing, lighting up his tongue and making him want more, making him lick deeper in his needy pursuit of it.

Biting hard on her lip, Airi rode his face as hard as she could, reveling in her chance to take control of the situation as she realized the depths of his talents. Talents that were not utterly at her mercy and command; if his cock as nice as she'd been told it was, she could think of no better way to spend her night than there, riding him until she was exhausted and the only thing she had left in her was the energy to ask when he could have another steamy night with her. His tongue was just so amazing as it mined her core for every drop of sweetness it could, and she had plenty to give him. Her fingers shook a little as they held onto the headboard and his hair; she was getting close, and faster than she'd expected. His tongue was just too good, and in short order she was whining in shaky need as her body hit its brilliant peak.

She cried out as she came, head tossed back one last time as she tugged a little on his hair. The force of her head sent her long red locks flying about everywhere and her hat falling off entirely, but she was past the point of caring. Her moans were sweet and her quim was plentiful, her pussy leaking all over his hungry lips as the pleasure throbbed in waves across her body, giving her precisely what she wanted, what she needed. She shivered and bucked atop him in excitement, riding his tongue right through her sweet release as she came unraveled. The pulsating heat across her body told her that she had been very right in her decision to take Hibiki for a spin, although she hadn't expected sitting on his face to end quite so well. She pulled up and away gasping, biting hard on her lip as she took a second to regroup, think about how to approach him next. Maybe a little saving face just to keep from letting him get too smug about his victory.

But it was far too late for that; already, Hibiki was smiling and licking up her juices from around his mouth as he watched her dismount. It left her more belligerent sensibilities flaring up, and she went right for his jeans, intent on getting something hardly akin to revenge, but certainly laying on thick that she was in control, no matter how good his tongue was. "Such a pervert," she grumbled, "Liking having his head up my skirt so much." His pants came undone and were quickly pushed down to around his knees, his boxers following suit. His cock sprang upward, leaving her gasping a little as it stood rigid and needy, a little bead of pre forming at the tip and slowly running down the edge of it. Its size was just as impressive as Makoto had said it was, perhaps even a little more than Airi had pictured it, and her first instinct was to bite her lip in appreciation for the wonderful, thick member before her. "Let's see just how perverted you are, Hibiki." Even as she spoke, though, her thighs rubbed together in excitement.

With a little squirming, she lay down across his body, lying on his thighs as she pulled one of her legs up, her gray and white panties bunched up partway along her leg, caught on one of her thigh high stockings. She pulled it the rest of the way down and straightened it out a little before opening it up and laying it down around his cock, the soft fabric slightly damp from being worn all day as it ended up being the first thing his needy cock felt upon being freed. And it shifted the balance quite well, Hibiki immediately groaning as she asserted herself with a wicked smile. In seconds, Airi was back in control and the one with a smug smile as she pulled the underwear down his shaft a little and wrapped her fingers tightly around it, keeping her used panties flush against his turgid cock as she started to stroke, pumping up and down slowly with a little roll of her wrist, which kept the motion fluid as she observed.

"I knew it!" she said excitedly, laying her aggression on thick as she stared him down. "You're a pervert, Hibiki. A pervert who likes jacking off with girls' panties after they've worn them." As the scales shifted so quickly and Airi found her dominance reestablished after that unfortunate moment of bliss, her smile began more grin-like, baring her teeth in an almost predatory show of dominance over her friend as she had him right where he wanted and played her advantage as hard as she could. With her control re-established, she was safe to give him a quick and efficient handjob while still calling the shots, Hibiki submissive to her and at her playful mercy as she did so. "Admit it! Admit that you're a pervert, or I stop giving you what you want."

For Airi to stop was really the last thing Hibiki would have wanted. Her technique was amazing, her touch firm but her fingers soft where the flesh peeked through around the leg holes of her panties, and of course the fabric of her underwear quite a wonderful sensory contrast. He'd never actually thought of such a thing before, but the slightly damp, worn panties around his cock, felt amazing with her hand stroking along it, and he was quickly taken by the sensation, surrendering eagerly to it as she pumped his cock quickly. Being facesat had just left him too horny to resist or to say no, and if she was going to play dirty, he was going to bend and let her play as dirty as she wanted, so long as he could get off. "Okay fine, I admit it. I'm a total pervert Airi, but please don't stop."

"Only because you said please." She watched his cock intently, loving the way it occasionally throbbed in her grip and pre-cum trickled from its aching tip and formed a progressively wetter spot against the fabric, which grew a bit sticky as the pre began to dry, clinging to his skin needily. She knew he would have blown his load right there if she only wrapped her lips around his head and sucked for even a few seconds, but she wanted to keep up the pressure, keep him simmering in his need and squirming. His hands pulled against the binding, struggling in both a need for freedom and an inability to hold still as the pleasure mounted, as her hand moved faster and faster. The wet spot where her pussy had leaked into her panties was a particular point of focus for her, pressing it right up against his frenulum and rubbing a slow circle against it with her thumb as the rest of her hand pumped quickly. It paid dividends as he became a mess faster and faster before her eyes, his delicious descent a treat for her. "And since you're so good at eating pussy, I'll even let you soil my panties with your cum. I bet that's the dream come true of a pervert like you, isn't it? Cumming in a used pair of panties?"

It hadn't been before, but as Hibiki's cock jerked in her grip, it was certainly fast becoming one. He groaned, hips pushed up off the bed needily as he came, his knees tightening as release hit him hard, left him gasping and grunting in the relief of release. His cum came hard and fast, spilling forward and trickling quickly down his length, leaking right through the already soaked fabric around his head. But she kept stroking, left his cock aching as it grew sensitive in the seconds after release, the cum providing a warm and gooey sensation that accentuated the final moments of the handjob, while also wringing his cock of its last few drops of seed as she giggled playfully, lording her control over him as she brought him to an even swifter orgasm than he'd brought her to.

Clicking her tongue in judgment, Airi pulled her panties off of his cock, taking care with the sticky end of it clinging to his cum before discarding it, admiring briefly the way it remained utterly rigid and even glistened a little in the light from the layer of cum thinly rubbed along it. "Now, this should be the part where I give you hell for ruining my favorite pair of panties like that, but..." She pulled herself up from her position across him and then returned to where she had begun, straddling his lap. "You have a nice enough dick that I'll forgive you on one condition; you don't cum until I'm finished. But, if you blow your load before I tell you that you can, you're never getting a piece of me again, and you owe me a new pair of underwear."

"Deal," he said shakily, noting the wicked and predatory smile she cast down on him as she grabbed his base and held his cock steady as her lithe body squirmed about over his lap, trying to line his still very needy shaft up with her dripping folds. He wasn't certain that he could actually hold out, especially without knowing when she intended to give him permission, but even the losing end of the deal involved getting off inside of the cute redhead's tight snatch, and such an opportunity wasn't something he wanted to back out of. Not after eating her out.

Once he was lined up with her entrance, she sank down, moaning and biting her lip as her steadiness faltered and she slammed down into his lap, bending forward and grabbing dominantly at his shirt. Her slick, tight hole clenched needily around his thick cock, and the two shared an honest and bare moan as the sensation seized them both. Airi and Hibiki both found relief in that feeling, in the fullness and tightness, respectively, of their penetration. It was a long time needed, especially for Airi, who hadn't had much time to relax or unwind in light of everything happening around her. But this was relief, and it was long overdue.

Which meant that as much as she wanted to savour it, she needed to bask in it, and began to quickly ride his lap hard, her smile coming back after that brief show of naked emotion, quickly hiding it once more under abrasiveness and domination. Which may have disappointed Hibiki if she were not capable of moving with a surprisingly sexual grace, riding his cock needily as her body swayed and her face beamed down a lusty glare at him that was simply incomparable. She was gone, wound up tightly and in desperate need of release, and she was going to spare him nothing as she showed him that. If she was assertive and forward about her needs, and seized them aggressively, then there was nothing to be ashamed of in wearing them so openly.

Hibiki's hips rolled, thrusting upward into the wet heat greedily clinging to his cock. She was tighter than he could believe, her vaginal walls holding firmly onto him and refusing to let him go, but he had no intention of pulling out fully, finding each time he went balls deep into her to be an utterly electric experience. His eyes remained on her as his fingers curled tightly into fists, all struggling ceased as he accepted that she was in control of him until she was ready to stop and that no amount of pulling would change that. And it wasn't a bad place to be, either; Airi was adorable, with her bright smile and her long red hair, and even the very small little buds on her chest adding a charm to her that set her apart from virtually every other woman around him who seemed almost unnaturally stacked. It was almost refreshing, in some strange way.

Their bodies both hit their stride, finding a perfect synchronicity as they settled together into a rhythm that left both growing even more heated, working well off of one another. Even though he was tied up, Hibiki's pace grew quick, and though Airi held tightly onto his shirt and wanted to keep a steady hold on him, she didn't want it to stop, bouncing in complement to his upward thrusts as she came down harder and harder onto his cock, feverish in her need to get off. Her moans were sweet and high, infectious and leaving Hibiki squirming in delight beneath her. In many ways, he felt his position couldn't get any better, because he got to watch Airi write in ecstasy in his lap, moaning and squirming as the lust worked her over quickly, a perfect way to accentuate the amazing sensations of her riding him cowgirl style with just enough of a dominant edge to hit something he never knew was there. As willing as he'd been to submit to her, he now found himself eager; her bossiness and snark just worked him over too well. He would gladly spend every night from now on with his head between her clenching thighs, hearing her sing about how much of a pervert he is as his tongue plays her expertly.

But the struggle was fast on the heels of pleasure; if he wanted any of that to happen, he needed to not cum, and it was a seemingly insurmountable task before him. He groaned, all of his focus suddenly behind holding back. As much as he wanted to pump his seed deep into her clenching, slick hole as it leaked all over his lap, he couldn't until she told him to, and he had no idea when that would be. The frustration was visible upon his face as he began to squirm and struggle once more, and the lusty expression across Airi's face turned smug. "Mm, that's right," she teased. "Don't you dare cum in me." Not that she was doing much better, holding back her own release to prolong his torment and finding it a much taller task than she'd expected. Her fingers tightened more desperately against his shirt, and her pace became clumsy and stuttering as she found herself lost amid the sheer flood of pleasure washing over her.

Far too soon after she'd taunted him, she was singing a different tune, gasping and moaning as her orgasm hit her hard, this release even more powerful than the first. As sounds of total bliss spilled from her lips and she quivered at him, she found herself shouting, "Cum in me!" in surrender. Surrender to her own needs, the need for release and pleasure overwhelming her desire to dominate him; as much as she wanted to lord control of the situation over him, she wanted to feel as good as she could even more, and the missing piece of it as she shook was feeling his hot cum fill her up.

With a sigh of relief, Hibiki followed not because he finally let go, but because the sudden tightening of her walls around his shaft and the pulsating sensation of her pussy milking his orgasm out of him undid him, and he groaned as he humped upward in a messy staccato rhythm, spurting his thick ropes of cum deep and plentiful into her, giving her the gooey ending she wanted as his body burned up. They were aflame together, writhing in ecstasy with each others' body heat and the friction between them the intense fuel. The passion was intense, and as they came down from their high together, Airi leaned forward.

She gave in to her urges and planted a hot, desperate kiss onto Hibiki's lips, a concession of his victory. "You were really good," she said, giving him no backhanded remarks about being 'better than she expected' or 'good enough'. No, he was more than enough, and the breathless redhead slowly undid the knots in her scarf, letting his hands finally come free as she laid more kisses onto his lips, savouring the warmth of his body against hers in the afterglow.

"Good enough to get another piece of you again?" he asked hazily, gladly meeting her kisses as warmth and laziness came over him.

"Good enough to get as many pieces as you want."


End file.
